Pickles Delivers
When Pickles injures herself, she needs to find a way to deliver her burgers to the Air Show. Characters *Pickles B.L.T. *Bea Spells-a-Lot *Jewel Sparkles *Spot Splatter Splash *Pillow Featherbed *Ember Flicker Flame *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff *Dot Starlight *Peanut Big Top *Marina Anchors *Patch Treasurechest *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Pepper Pots 'N' Pans *Ace Fender Bender *Berry Jars 'N Jam *Sunny Side Up *Misty Mysterious Summary One busy day at her diner, Pickles is busily giving everyone their ordered pickle burgers. Everyone is so excited to try this new, delicious burger so she's been extra busy and with a lot of work she has so much to handle. Like seating, taking orders, cooking, bringing everyone their food, and cleaning of course. Meanwhile, Peanut is training all of the flying pets some tricks for a show she's planning to hold. But when she holds a break she sees Bird and tries to encourage him to keep trying, since he seems to be very sad that he isn't as experienced. This works, so with that in mind Bird flies off to try again! Pickles is in the middle of making some fresh new pickle burgers as Hot Dog helps her. Upon finishing, she says they have to take them to table three, only for Hot Dog to correct her. As she goes to deliver the food, she sees they have gotten a walk-up order from Rosy. After she goes over the letter, Pickles tells Bear to inform Rosy they will be right over. They then get some more orders from the walk-up window from Marina, Mittens, and eventually everyone else... Including Jewel, who comes by to inform her it's been a pretty long time since she and Bea have gotten their order. Quickly Pickles brings the pickle burgers to them and another table. Once the drops off some ketchup and mustard, she takes off to visit Rosy, Marina, and Marina. But when she arrives to the diner she sees a huge line full of Lalaloopsy! With this in mind, Pickles realizes she may need some extra help. So she asks Crumbs and Pepper to lend a hand. They're both pretty eager to help in hopes of learning the pickle burger recipe. After she explains what everyone's role is, she quickly informs them of how a pickle burger is made. She then hands them some roller skates, which neither girl really know how to use. But she insists they use them since it will increase their speed. Pickles then takes off for some other orders she has to fill. Back at the practice area, the birds are performing with some colorful ribbon. All goes well until Bird realizes he's late in this and he tries to join them, but due to this he gets wrapped up in the ribbon and falls to the ground instead. Peanut tells Bird to keep trying however, and she goes over what she may be missing for the show and decides they need some snacks. So she places an order for fifty pickle burgers, so that everyone can have a few. At first, she's concerned she may have asked for too many but Pickles assures her it's fine before taking her leave. Unfortuantly, she doesn't happen to notice a ribbon in front of her and gets her skates tangled, causing her to fall. She insists she is fine until realizing her ankle hurts.... Rosy meanwhile, is practicing bandaging Bear when Pickles comes by with Bear's pickle burger. Rosy sees how weird she's skating and asks to give her a check up once Pickles explains. Using the x-ray, Rosy explains that Pickles has twisted her ankle. It doesn't look serious but her leg will need to be put into a splint, so she suggests she tries not to do anymore skating until she's healed up. Pickles points out she has a lot to do, but Rosy insists that as an order she has to rest. A sad Pickles goes back to the diner. She shoes the others how bad her situation is, then points out there's too many deliveries for Hot Dog to deliver them all, and she still needs to finish making the order for the air show. Crumbs and Pepper insist they can find someone to help out. So first they see if Peanut has any ideas, she comes back with Crumbs after she grabs Elephant and asks Owl to help Bird. Back at the diner, Peanut reveals a cannon. She believes they can use it to deliver the pickle burgers and she demonstrates.... only to send the delivery past the target.... As Owl busily teaches Bird how to fly better, the pickle burger bag lands nearby. Owl investigates and unable to help itself, it quickly devours the burger! Marina has come by with some help. She shows that they can use some lily pads in the water to send the pickle burgers to their destination... but this proves faulty after none of the bags make it through the course. Back with the birds, Owl resumes showing Bird some techniques and tricks. Once again, a pickle bruger bag lands nearby and once again, Owl eats the contents. Now Misty has come along to help. She'll make the burger disappear, then reappear at it's destination. At first, this seems to work, but it's revealed that the wind carried the burger away. Misty is surprised that this worked, then admits she can't actually make things vanish and appear at a specific destination just yet, so that trick will require some work. And for the third time Owl finds another Pickle Burger and eats it! Finally, a sure-fire plan comes into action. Ace Fender Bender has come along with a great idea of how Rosy can still make her orders. If they do some work on her splint then she can skate. Rosy agreed that it was okay too. At first, this seems to work and after she thanks Ace, Rosy explains that the Air Show is going to be starting soon, so they have to hurry up and make fifty pickle burgers. Back at the Air Show location, it's about time to begin and Peanut sees a sickened Owl. Owl admits to having eaten a lot of pickle burgers, so it's too sick to fly right now. They can't just cancel the show, but what else can they do? Meanwhile, Pickles is on her way over to the show with Hot Dog. But as she tells Hot Dog about all of the sticks on the ground she trips over one, causing the wheels to break off of her splint. Pickles starts to worry that if she isn't found soon, then the food will get bad from sitting around in the sun. So with no other options she tells Hot Dog to hurry up and get help. A worried Peanut is still growing anxious, seeing that everyone is starting to arrive and they're lacking two very important things: a replacement for Owl, and the pickle burgers. Elephant reminds her to keep calm and Peanut decides that Bird will just have to take Owl's place. Bird isn't very sure it's ready, but when she claims to believe in it, Bird decides it will try. With that in mind, the show can begin! Pickles is trying to push the pickle burgers a bit, though it's no use. She sees the birds fly by and tries to call them for help but it's no use. So she tries to think of a way to catch their attention. Eventually this works and they arrive, Pickles explains what has happened to her and she asks for them to help. Back at the performance area, some of the Lalaloopsy are growing confused when suddenly, the birds fly in carrying pickle burgers for everyone. They begin to ask about Pickles and Hot Dog comes by to inform them of what happened. Soon, they get Pickles back to the diner, along with a belly ached Owl. After Rosy tells her to stay in bed until she's better, Pickles promises she will, and when she's better she promises to keep delivering pickle burgers too! Before the episode comes to an end, everyone brings Pickles a pickle burger... only for it to be revealed as a pickled, pickle burger. After she tries it, Pickles decides she actually likes it and may want to add it to her menu. Which causes everyone to laugh! Quotes *Rosy: This x-ray shows that your ankle is super twisted, and salty. '' *Peanut: Perfect. *Peanut: ''50 pickle burgers please *Peanut: I Like To Place An Order For The Air Show *Peanut: Welcome everyone to the first ever air show. Watch as a bird feather flop together. Without further a do. '' *Pickles: ''50? '' *Peanut: ''Oh no is that to many? *Pickles: ''Not at all 50 pickle burgers for the air show. '' Trivia *This is the first time any characters wear any roller skates like crumbs and pepper *Jewel might have an obsession for Pickle Burgers. *This is the episode with the most characters so far. *Peanut's circus did not appered in the episode. *Patch only had a small apperence. *Spot appered out of nowhere at the end of the episode and wasn't inovled with the pickle burgers or the air show so why did she come to recuse Pickles? *At one part Dot left her seat during the air show Goofs *Ace is accidentally shown with eyelashes in one scene. *Swan is present at the Air Show but without Tippy. *Originally, Parrot had a red ribbon, Owl has yellow, Swan has light blue, and Bird has pink. But when the others begin to swirl their streamers together, Bird's has now turned yellow. In the scene when he goes to join them right after, also notice that Owl has light blue now while Swan has pink. *Peanut tells Owl that it's time to get into costume, but during the Air Show, none of them are wearing anything that they don't normally have on. *Peanut asks Owl how many pickle burgers it ate, but Owl hadn't actually said anything to imply that she should have known this. *Chick was shown with the bird group near the end of the episode, but during their practice it hadn't appeared. It also doesn't fly with them. Category:Episodes